IRC conversation between Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson
The following is a conversation that took place over the IRC between Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson regarding Peter's love for MJ. An alternative to the cafe scene in Spider-Man 2. Logs has joined channel has changed name to LilPetey :EmmJay: thnks 4 cumming :LilPetey: np ive always wanted to cum here :LilPetey: evrything ok??? :EmmJay: ya :EmmJay: ive got a question :LilPetey: ok??? :EmmJay: do......... u................... :EmmJay: wanna....... :EmmJay: go....... :EmmJay: out? :LilPetey: um :LilPetey: ... :EmmJay: .........to see a show sometime? :LilPetey: oh yea :LilPetey: yea that wood b great :LilPetey: i thot u were asking me out for a sec LOL :EmmJay: XD :EmmJay: >.> :EmmJay: <.< :LilPetey: hahahahahahahhahahahahahaha :LilPetey: soooo.......... yea....... :LilPetey: ur new avatar looks really pretty :LilPetey: its very butiful :EmmJay: thnks :LilPetey: its the most butiful avatar youve ever made :EmmJay: um..... thnks? :* LilPetey nods :LilPetey: its just as butiful as you are IRL :EmmJay: i...... like yours to? :LilPetey: thankee :EmmJay: ..... :LilPetey: ........... :EmmJay: so do you think you might wanna......... :LilPetey: yes?? :EmmJay: talk about the new metal gear solid game? :LilPetey: sure :LilPetey: uh yea sure :EmmJay: ..... :LilPetey: ........... :EmmJay: look peter im gonna be serious now :EmmJay: ive liked.... :EmmJay: you for a while now and i was wondering :EmmJay: maybe you wanna go out with me sometime? :LilPetey: uh :LilPetey: sure hold up one sec :LilPetey: i just wanna :LilPetey: do something :LilPetey: or :LilPetey: yea to private chat with harry_oz :LilPetey: harry u gota help me dude!!! :harry_oz: peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :harry_oz: paaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!!!1 :LilPetey: mj just asked me out!! :harry_oz: she did? :LilPetey: yea should i do it????!!! :harry_oz: .... :harry_oz: no dude its not the right time!!! :LilPetey: are u just telling me that so yu can have her too urself?? :harry_oz: no buddy id never do that!! :LilPetey: ok to public chat :LilPetey: hey srry im back :EmmJay: ok :EmmJay: so whats your anser? :EmmJay: do u want me to be your gf?? :LilPetey: i.... :LilPetey: ......dont :EmmJay: :( :EmmJay: why :LilPetey: um.......... :EmmJay: have cyber with me :LilPetey: O__________O :LilPetey: ok :LilPetey: gets lube :EmmJay: OH OH BABY OH BABY :EmmJay: HARDER HARDER :LilPetey: ok how do we do this?? :LilPetey: oh u already started :EmmJay: yea ive done this before :* LilPetey puts cock in pussy :EmmJay: OH OH BABY OH BABY :EmmJay: HARDER HARDER :LilPetey: oh yea oh yea :LilPetey: weeeeeee :EmmJay: weee?? :LilPetey: srry :EmmJay: MMMMMMMMMMMM :LilPetey: do the screw harder :LilPetey: whooo :* LilPetey humps harder :EmmJay: oooooohhhhhhhhhh bby :* LilPetey humps harder :LilPetey: hump :LilPetey: hump harder :EmmJay: ooooooooooooooooooooojhhhhhh bby :LilPetey: Hump Hump Hump kissing has joined room :Octavioso: FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB :EmmJay: mmmmmmmmm :EmmJay: is it hard IRL? :LilPetey: more baby more :Octavioso: wtf? O_o :LilPetey: oh shit octavius is here!!! :EmmJay: get out of here otto!!!!!! :Octavioso: izn ur ircz watchin ur cyberz :Octavioso: gimme 1 good reason not to b telling everyone u too are cybering :LilPetey: what do you want otto?? :Octavioso: i want 1 million $ every yearfor the rest of my life :LilPetey: no :Octavioso: i want a helicopter to fly me anywere i want :EmmJay: no :Octavioso: ok, i want u to send spiderman to my wow server so we can duel :Octavioso: and thats my final offer :LilPetey: but spiderman doesnt play world of warcraft :Octavioso: i dont care :Octavioso: ull send him or ill tell everyone that u too are nothing but pathetic cyberers :Octavioso: and ill kickban EmmJay :LilPetey: but.......... has been kick-banned by Octavioso (FLOOB) :LilPetey: ok ok!!!! :LilPetey: ok ill send spiderman!!!!! just please unban her!!!!!!!!! :Octavioso: ill do ti when spidey arrives has left Category:Dialogue articles Category:UnMarvel Category:Things that made Bill Finger horny